La Cueva de las Estrellas
by hikari no yami 99
Summary: Todos en aquel lugar nacían con una habilidad especial, algunos podían elevar cosas tan solo con la mente, otros tenían la fuerza de cien hombre, otros tantos podían leer las mentes, todas esas habilidades le parecían de lo más fascinantes a Arthur, para él todas aquellas habilidades tenían un sentido y quizá hasta una misión que cumplir.


_**Pareja:**_ _UsUk, AlfredxArthur etc._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Himaruya-Sama me perdonara el robo de sus personajes en algún momento XD vayan a preguntarle si no me creen~_

 _ **Summari:**_ _~*~_ Todos en aquel lugar nacían con una habilidad especial, algunos podían elevar cosas tan solo con la mente, otros tenían la fuerza de cien hombre, otros tantos podían leer las mentes, todas esas habilidades le parecían de lo más fascinantes a Arthur, para él todas aquellas habilidades tenían un sentido y quizá hasta una misión que cumplir. _~*~_

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Absolutamente ninguna~_

 _ **Notas de inicio:**_

 _Ammm… esto salió la otra noche… ¿de dónde? no lo sé, pero de algún lugar salió XD_

 _Se me hizo algo corto y sencillo de escribir, quien me siguen en facebook sabrá que ya no gozo de tener mucho tiempo libre desde mi ascenso en el trabajo, así que perdonen el largo abandono y el que este dejando de lado mis otras historias para subir algo nuevo, no es mi intención pero descuiden Hikari no los abandona nunca~_

 _En fin, espero que valga la pena para ustedes y esperen mis otras historias… Iré por ello pronto, ya saben lo que dicen, cuando llega un año nuevo todo se va acomodando, tengo la esperanza de que pronto tendré un poco de tiempo para ponerme al día aquí~_

 _Sin más por el momento las dejo con esta breve pero fantástica historia de UsUk~_

 _¡Los amo, publico!_

 _ **One, Two, Three ¡Go!**_

 _ **~*~ La Cueva de las Estrellas ~*~**_

Todos en aquel lugar nacían con una habilidad especial, algunos podían elevar cosas tan solo con la mente, otros tenían la fuerza de cien hombre, otros tantos podían leer las mentes, todas esas habilidades le parecían de lo más fascinantes a Arthur, para él todas aquellas habilidades tenían un sentido y quizá hasta una misión que cumplir, sin embargo con la suya no sucedía lo mismo, la suya le parecía inútil y hasta cierto punto era una molestia constante.

Hasta la habilidad de su amigo de infancia Alfred F Jones era mucho más interesante, Alfred tenía el poder de crear armas fantásticas con tan solo imaginarlo, lo había visto crear las espadas más hermosas, las navajas más útiles y las pistolas más certeras.

Su hermano Scott tenía una de las habilidades más grandiosas del pueblo, el poder del fuego, lo había visto encender sus cigarrillos con solo chasquear un poco los dedos y su poder brillaba en sus ojos esmeraldas a metros de distancia.

Esas habilidades sí que eran fantásticas a comparación de la suya, él, a diferencia de su hermano, había nacido con un don que no servía de nada, tenía el don de cristalizar sus sentimientos, cuando algo lo impactaba de forma positiva o negativa su energía creaba un cristal nuevo, los colores, tamaños y brillo vareaban según fuera la razón de aquel nuevo cristal.

Cuando eran de tristeza creaba esferas de cristal de un color gris opaco, cuando la razón era la alegría la esfera era de color amarillo, cuando era de enfado la esfera salía de un rojo profundo, cuando tenía momentos familiares la esfera era verde y la primera vez que aceptó a Alfred como su amigo la esfera había sido de un color azul claro.

Recordaba bien aquel color porque jamás había tenido una esfera de ese tono hasta aquel día, sin embargo las esferas azules habían ido solo en aumento a partir de ahí, hasta ese momento tenía tantas que era imposible contarlas.

También era imposible contarlas porque después de cierto tiempo se desvanecían, por ello y por muchas razones más era que pensaba que su habilidad era completamente inútil.

—¡Hey Artie! ¡Mira esto! — Alfred llegó corriendo hasta el lugar en donde Arthur solía reflexionar o en su caso en el lugar en el que solía perder el tiempo, Alfred cargaba consigo una de sus nuevas armas sacadas de su imaginación. —Es mi nuevo invento— Comentó de lo más animado y orgulloso, Arthur le hecho un ojo, tenía la forma entre una pistola y un cañón, pensó también que parecía demasiado pesada, sin embargo Alfred la cargaba como si no pesara más que una caja de cereales.

—Nunca habías traído algo tan grande— Comentó Arthur con cierta curiosidad por lo que aquella cosa era capaz de hacer, parecía peligrosa pero no necesariamente debía serlo, las armas de Alfred variaban también, servían para lo que él quisiera que hicieran, el aspecto fiero solo era un mero requisito pero la utilidad podía ser muy diferente.

—¡Ya sé! Pero sabes que me gusta pensar en grande, aunque de esta su tamaño no es lo que la hace especial sino lo que puede hacer— Declaró Alfred con una sonrisa de lo más iluminada, Arthur sintió cierta envidia desde ese momento, no necesitaba esperar a ver lo que aquella arma hacía, seguro que sería algo increíble que lo haría sentir más inútil de lo que ya se sentía.

—¿Qué es lo que hace? — Se obligó a preguntar apartando la envidia y dejando solo su curiosidad, Alfred sonrió dejando en claro que había estado esperando a que Arthur hiciera esa pregunta para mostrarle sin contratiempos.

—Pues se supone que es un cañón capas de lanzar objetos, solo debes cargarlos con algo muy muy especial para que funcione, y esa es la razón por la que solo te lo puedo mostrar a ti— Contestó Alfred sin borrar aquella sonrisita orgullosa, Arthur volvió a mirar el arma pero no encontró nada nuevo que hubiera pasado por alto la primera vez.

—¿Por qué solo a mí? — Preguntó un poco extrañado, era cierto que desde que se había hecho amigos Alfred lo buscaba siempre antes que a nadie para enseñarle sus nuevos inventos, sin embargo el "solo te lo puedo mostrar a ti" era algo nuevo para Arthur.

—Fui a buscarte a tu casa, tu madre me dijo que habías venido al lago… ¿Viniste a verlas desvanecerse? — Alfred cambió de tema bruscamente, no era nada nuevo en él y seguro que había una razón para ello por eso Arhur no lo presionó con la respuesta a su pregunta anterior.

Arthur ya se había acostumbrado a ver sus esferas disolverse, sin embargo a veces le gustaba llevarlas a aquel lago y darles una última mirada antes de perderlas para siempre, cuando él sentía que el momento de algunas había llegado las colocaba en una bolsita de seda y se las llevaba con él, cuando el momento llegaba estas daban un último destello y se convertían en polvo del mismo color del que habían sido las esferas y Arthur simplemente dejaba que el viento se llevara el polvo de sus manos, de esa manera se despedía de aquellos sentimientos pasados.

—Sí, tengo unas cuantas que se van hoy— Respondió Arthur mostrándole la bolsa a Alfred, las esferas de ese día no variaban mucho de tamaño, eran tan grandes como una pelota de pin pon, la mayoría eran azules y verdes, una que otra era roja y solo había dos amarillas, nada nuevo para él y por suerte nada que le doliera perder.

—Que bien, préstame una y te mostraré lo que hace mi arma— Sin esperar una respuesta Alfred tomó una de las esferas de Arthur y la cargó en el arma. —Ahora, en cuanto sea el momento dímelo y jalaré el gatillo— Arthur se daba una idea de lo que iba a suceder pero aun así no se creía que pudiera funcionar, después de todo no todas las armas de Alfred funcionaba, por ello siempre las probaban juntos.

—¡Ahora! — Ordenó Arthur, Alfred apuntó el cañón del arma al cielo y jaló el gatillo, la cosa soltó un sonido seco y disparó la esfera de Arthur al cielo, la esfera lanzó el último destello y el polvo azul celeste creó un arco similar al de los fuegos artificiales, fue un espectáculo único y hermoso.

Alfred soltó una carcajada triunfal y Arthur lo acompañó divertido, aquello era completamente nuevo y maravilloso.

—¡Funciono! ¿Cuál cargo ahora? — Preguntó Alfred buscando entre las esferas de la bolsa, Arthur eligió la más próxima a desaparecer y se la entregó, ambos repitieron el procedimiento hasta que no quedaron más municiones que lanzar. —¿Qué te pareció? — Preguntó Alfred mirando aun al cielo, el polvo de las esferas todavía flotaba en el aire dándole un brillo bastante bello.

—Tienes razón, es un inventó de lo más especial— Contestó Arthur con el corazón todavía rebosante de alegría, ya podía sentir el tamaño del cristal que iba a crear ese día gracias a ese momento, era mucho más grande que cualquiera que hubiera tenido antes y seguro que sería de un amarillo casi dorado o de un azul mucho más brillante que el celeste.

—¡Claro! Lo hice especialmente para ti~— Comentó Alfred con una sonrisa de lo más abierta, el estómago de Arthur dio un vuelco repentino y sus mejillas se entibiaron un poco, no supo exactamente lo que fue solo que se sintió de alguna manera extraño, no era la primera vez que Alfred decía algo así pero por alguna razón se había sentido diferente, más profundo.

—Gracias— Murmuró con la voz apenas audible ya que sintió que las palabras se le borraron de la mente por un segundo.

—No tienes que agradecer, siempre ponías una cara triste cuando tus cristales desaparecían por ello me dediqué a pensar en una solución, tarde un poco pero lo encontré ¿No te pareció un espectáculo hermoso? Ahora puedes despedirte de ellos de una forma divertida y bella ¿no crees? — Aquello le sacó una sonrisa de lo más sincera a Arthur, era cierto que aunque no le gustara su poder sentía cierta nostalgia cuando sus cristales se desvanecían en el viento, y aquello había sido nuevo y único, le pareció que sus recuerdos desfilaban en el viento como bellos fuegos artificiales.

—Tienes razón, fue un espectáculo fantástico—Concedió Arthur sintiéndose aún un poco extraño, no podía comprender por qué se sentía así, nada había cambiado y sin embargo todo se sentía diferente.

—Bueno, está hecho entonces, la próxima vez que vengas aquí búscame y traeré mi cañón— Ofreció Alfred con una sonrisa tierna, Arthur siempre había preferido hacer aquello solo pero la idea de que Alfred lo acompañara cada vez no le molesto en lo absoluto.

—Lo haré— Aseguró Arthur con convicción y Alfred soltó un grito de triunfo.

.

.

.

Esa tarde al volver a casa el nuevo cristal del día llegó, Arthur colocó sus palmas juntas como si esperara recibir algo líquido entre ellas, su cuarto se iluminó del color del que sería la esfera, Arthur tuvo que cerrar los ojos porque la luz era demasiado intensa, en cuanto sintió la esfera entre sus manos hizo un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos y verla.

Era de un color azul índigo y un poco más grande que una pelota de baseball, brillaba de una forma tan intensa que hería la vista al mirarla, Arthur se sorprendió con aquel cristal, era el más hermoso que había visto hasta la fecha, pero no solo era el color, el tamaño o el brillo, si prestabas atención en el interior de la esfera se notaba una escena, o más bien un recuerdo, era el recuerdo de ese mismo día, la razón por la que Arthur sostenía aquella esfera en ese instante.

Arthur por fin comprendió lo que había sentido aquella tarde, aquel vuelco en el estómago y aquel rubor en sus mejillas, sus sentimiento por Alfred habían cambiado, eran más grandes y más brillantes, su corazón se aceleró pero era difícil saber si era de miedo o emoción.

Todo el mundo podría pensar que materializando los sentimientos como lo hacía Arthur era más sencillo comprenderlos o controlarlos incluso, sin embargo se equivocaban, para Arthur aquellas esferas de colores eran un misterio al igual que sus emociones, y así como nunca podía adivinar de qué color sería la siguiente esfera no podía saber por qué sus sentimientos por Alfred habían crecido tanto y tan repentinamente.

Aunque de algo estuvo seguro al sostener aquella esfera, iba atesorar esa esfera así como atesoraría sus nuevos sentimientos.

 _ **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ La Cueva de las Estrellas ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

Con el pasar de los días las esferas de color índigo fueron aumentando, todas con ese brillo espectacular y todas ellas guardaban un recuerdo diferente relacionado con Alfred, una sonrisa que le aceleró el corazón, un movimiento descuidado que terminaría en un inconsciente roce de manos, una palabra que lo lograra sonrojar, ese tipo de detalles insignificantes e inconscientes eran suficientes para que una nueva esfera se creara con aquella intensidad de los sentimientos de Arthur.

Había tantas que comenzaba a ser un problema, sobre todo porque Arthur se había dado cuenta de que era demasiado cobarde como para mostrárselas a alguien, no era nada muy nuevo, normalmente Arthur era muy reservado con respecto a sus cristales, después de todo aquellas esferas de colores representaban sus sentimientos más profundos.

Aquellos que Alfred estaba provocando los guardaba con un recelo especial, en primer lugar porque no estaba seguro de que solo él fuera capaz de ver el recuerdo que lo había creado dentro y no quería averiguarlo mostrándoles la esfera a alguien más, en segundo lugar porque no quería que Alfred se enterara de lo que estaba sucediendo con sus emociones, porque Alfred lo veía como un amigo y nada más y en el fondo Arthur temía a morir que eso fuera a cambiar en algún momento, y aquellos sentimientos era una buena razón para que las cosas se pusieran incomodas entre ellos dos.

Otro problema que estaba enfrentando con respecto a aquellos cristales era que no podía percibir el momento en que desaparecerían, y comenzaba a pensar que dicho momento no llegaría nunca, si no llegaba el momento aquello se iba a convertir no solo en un problema sino en un ENORME problema.

—¿Solo esos de nuevo? — Preguntó Alfred aquella tarde, Arthur asintió incomodo, ya no había muchos cristales que usar en el cañón de Alfred debido también a que la mayoría de los que Arthur creaba ahora eran los azules.

Esa tarde solo contaba con tres grises y dos verdes, Alfred se resignó rápidamente y repitieron la rutina de cargarlos, lanzarlos y verlos estallar en el cielo, aquello lo hacían ya con bastante frecuencia pero era difícil aburrirse de aquel maravilloso espectáculo de colores y emociones olvidadas.

—¿Algún día vas a decirme? — Preguntó Alfred de pronto mirando hacia el cielo, como siempre que hacían aquello las salpicaduras del polvo se quedaban suspendidas en el aire dando un tono mucho más bonito al cielo, ese día solo lo adornaban el gris y el verde, las motas se mostraban de lo más libres y livianas, a Arthur se le antojó flotar con aquellas partículas de sentimientos también.

—¿Decirte qué? — Preguntó Arthur de vuelta, sabía bien a lo que Alfred se refería pero en esos casos hacerse el tonto le resultaba mejor que mostrar seriedad absoluta.

—¡Ya sabes qué! Quiero saber el color Arthur, es un poco triste ver todos esos colores en el cielo y no saber cuál es el mío— Replicó Alfred haciendo una rabieta que a Arthur le pareció de lo más infantil.

—Es mejor así ¿no crees? Puedes disfrutar de todos los colores libremente, sin apreciar a uno más que a los otros— Argumentó Arthur dejando en claro que el tema estaba cerrado, ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que Alfred le había hecho aquella pregunta, sin embargo hacía bastante tiempo también que había decidido no responderla jamás.

—No es justo…— Murmuró Alfred con un suspiro derrotado, no era que Arthur no le quisiera decir por ser cruel, era más bien la forma en que se protegía a sí mismo, si las personas ignoraban el color que Arthur les otorgaba a cada uno era más sencillo para él tratarlos con naturalidad. No era como que fueras diciéndole siempre a cada persona al final del día un ¡oye mira, me hiciste sentir algo realmente fuerte y lo recordé el resto del día!

No era tan sencillo admitir algo así y si la gente conociera sus colores con respecto a las emociones de Arthur aquello lo haría sentir como el ser cursi y patético que en realidad era, no quería que eso pasara, punto.

—Ya hablamos de eso Al, realmente no quiero sentirme incomodo contigo, sería raro para mí mostrarte esas esferas si lo supieras— Comentó Arthur esta vez optando por la seriedad y sinceridad, Alfred dio otro suspiro que sonó a frustración y no a derrota.

—No entiendo por qué piensas que algo cambiaría entre nosotros si me lo dices, eres siempre demasiado pesimista, no te vería distinto en absoluto—Contratacó Alfred con seriedad y sinceridad también, Arthur no pudo evitar pensar en las esferas color azul índigo escondidas en su armario. —Realmente pienso que todas son muy bellas, apuesto a que vería doblemente bellas aquellas que me pertenecen— Arthur sintió un vuelco en el estómago y de nuevo no pudo saber si era miedo o emoción.

—Y eso también lo haría difícil para ambos, si te encariñas de más con ellas sería el doble de triste verlas desaparecer ¿no crees? — Alfred pareció reconsiderarlo con aquel argumento sin embargo no era propio de Alfred rendirse tan rápido por lo que Arthur estaba seguro de que no lo haría.

—Sí, lo sería… pero aun así quiero saberlo, quiero saber si realmente me quieres~— Declaró Alfred con una sonrisa tierna y hasta inocente.

 _No tienes ni idea_

Pensó Arthur desviando la mirada y soltando un bufido seco, aquello significaba un "¿acaso eres idiota?" y Alfred pareció entenderlo porque soltó una carcajada como respuesta.

—No importa, te preguntaré de nuevo después hasta que te canses y termines diciéndomelo~— Amenazó Alfred fingiendo una voz malévola, Arthur solo se permitió reírse de aquellas ocurrencias, sin embargo en el fondo sintió que Alfred podría llegar a descubrirlo en algún momento, no necesariamente porque él se lo dijera, más bien podría darse cuenta de algún modo.

.

.

Esa noche soñó con la escena, tan clara como el agua.

Alfred había ido de improviso a visitarlo a su casa y por algún motivo que Arthur ya no recordaba Alfred terminaba abriendo el closet equivocado, por consecuente había descubierto las esferas turquesas, todo había sido demasiado rápido para poder pensar en detenerlo, los sueños eran así después de todo, pasaban de lo cotidiano a las pesadillas en un segundo.

Pero como las pesadillas de Arthur solían ser demasiado crueles, el sueño no había acabado ahí, Alfred se lo había tomado muy mal y había dejado que Arthur despertara con un nudo en la garganta, dos lagrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos y unas palabras muy grabadas en su menta.

 _Eres odioso_

Ese grito en la voz de su amigo resonaba una y otra vez en su cabeza asiéndolo sentir cada vez peor, sabía que había sido solo una pesadilla pero no por ello dolía menos.

Esa noche sintió un cristal entre sus sentimientos, en cuanto lo sostuvo en sus manos el malestar aumento. Era un cristal negro, Arthur supo que era el color del miedo, un miedo profundo.

Esa noche también tomó la decisión de sacar los cristales turquesas y ocultarlos en alguna parte, un lugar donde nadie pudiera verlos y juzgarlo.

Esa noche no se sintió con la fuerza suficiente como para volver a dormir, solo abrazó el cristal negro y dejó que las dos lágrimas rodaran de sus ojos a la almohada. No, esa noche no dormiría… Solo iba a esperar el amanecer.

 _ **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ La Cueva de las Estrellas ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

En el lugar en donde vivía no solo había gente con habilidades especiales, también abundaban las leyendas, Arthur sabía una infinidad de esas leyendas pero nunca había pensado en que una de entre tantas le iba a ser de utilidad ese día.

Había cierta leyenda que hablaba de una cueva maldita, al otro lado del lago, se contaba que ahí aparecían los espíritus del bosque "La cueva de los fantasmas" así era como muchos lo llamaban, nadie se atrevía a ir ahí, ni los adultos supersticiosos, ni aquellos adolescentes incrédulos que siempre estaban buscando riesgos, todos parecían tenerle un respeto muy marcado a aquella cueva.

De pronto supo que aquel era el escondite perfecto para sus sentimientos, a Alfred le aterraban a morir las leyendas que trataran de espíritus y fantasmas por lo que jamás se acercaría a aquella cueva.

Arthur no sabía si la cueva estaba embrujada o no pero eso era irrelevante para su desesperación.

Una vez tomada la decisión Arthur reunió hasta la última esfera de cristal en una bolsa que terminó siendo un saco lo bastante pesado como para hacerlo dudar de lo que hacía, sin embargo con todo y eso logró llegar a una pequeña lancha de remos que le habían rentado en el pueblo, una vez que empezó a cruzar el lago supo que ya no había vuelta atrás, por lo que cada vez que metía el remo al agua lo hacía con más decisión que la remada anterior.

Cuando llegó al otro lado le dolían los brazos del esfuerzo y eso solo hizo la carga de sus sentimientos más pesada de lo que ya era, arrastró como pudo las esferas hasta dar con la cueva, le llevo poco más de una hora dar con ella, no era nada aterradora, a simple vista parecía una cueva común y corriente por lo que Arthur se burló un poco de las supersticiones del pueblo.

Necesitó estar justo en la oscura entrada para notar que no había llevado nada del equipo necesario, ni linternas o señuelos que pudiera usar para marcar el camino por el que debía regresar si algo salía mal, se reprendió mentalmente una y otra vez pero ya era tarde para volver.

Una idea cruzó por su cabeza y abrió la bolsa de las esferas, eran tan luminosas como una linterna, además eran suficientes como para dejar un sendero que lo ayudara a regresar a la salida y más tarde también le ayudarían a encontrar su escondite cuando tuviera que agregar más esferas a la brillante colección.

 _Mi verdadera habilidad es la inteligencia_

Con aquel pensamiento avanzó hacia la oscuridad de la cueva, el camino era irregular y resbaladizo, más de una vez estuvo a punto de caerse pero de alguna manera avanzaba, entre más entraba, más y más oscura se volvía la cueva y después de un rato olvidó el color o el brillo del sol afuera, era como si ahí el tiempo no pasara, de pronto se dio cuenta de que era imposible saber el tiempo que había estado caminado y las esferas de la bolsa ya no pesaban tanto como antes.

Tanta oscuridad logró desorientarlo y ya no sabía si caminaba en línea recta o había tomado algún desvió en algún momento, sin embargo sabía que el dejar esferas en algunos puntos atrás lo ayudarían a regresar, además el cansancio lo había agotado por lo que decidió que se había alejado lo suficiente de la entrada como para que sus esferas estuvieran a salvo de ojos indiscretos, se sentó un momento a contemplar aquellas esferas de lo más brillantes, quedaban solo doce esferas en la bolsa.

Le parecía que brillaban más de lo normal, era difícil saber si era por la falta de luz o porque de verdad emitían esa luz, Arthur se permitió contemplarlas con el orgullo que había tenido que reprimir por el miedo, eran hermosas y el hecho de que cada una reflejara un recuerdo las hacía todavía más especiales, se permitió rememorar cada uno de los recuerdos que tenía ahí, observándolos con cuidado y a todo detalle, de pronto le entristeció no poder mostrárselas a nadie pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto.

—Ahora te entiendo…— Comentó Arthur a la fría oscuridad que lo rodeaba, el eco le devolvió su propia voz con el mismo tono desolado.

En ese momento comprendió por qué Alfred se empeñaba en saber el color que Arthur le había dado a sus recuerdos juntos, la esfera tomaba un significado mucho más importante y era inevitable no tomarle un cariño especial.

Era como cuando alguien te decía cuanto te quería o te lo demostraba con pequeñas acciones de vez en vez, inevitablemente le tomabas más afecto a esa persona, un afecto especial.

Se quedó ahí sentado por una hora o un día o quizá un mes, era difícil saber el tiempo en aquel agujero oscuro.

Se quedó ahí sentado una eternidad, contemplando una y otra vez sus más bellos sentimientos.

 _ **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ La Cueva de las Estrellas ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

Cuando Alfred fue a buscar a Arthur a su casa se sorprendió al escuchar que nadie sabía nada de él desde muy temprano en la mañana, en el pueblo fue más o menos igual hasta que alguien logró darle la respuesta que buscaba.

–¿Una lancha? – Preguntó Alfred sorprendido, no se creía lo que escuchaba. –Fui al lago a buscarlo pero no estaba ahí – El dueño de dichas lanchas solo se encogió de hombros dándole entender a Alfred que no le importaba. –Bien gracias... – Alfred se dio por vencido con eso, era muy extraño que Arthur hubiera rentado una lancha y no estuviera en el lago.

Una idea le cruzó por la cabeza en cuanto volvió a su casa, pero aun con aquella idea que parecía ser lo más lógico se preguntaba porque Arthur habría hecho tal cosa, después de un rato meditándolo tomó la decisión de seguir los pasos de su amigo y descubrir lo que estaba haciendo al otro lado del lago.

El dueño de las lanchas no se sorprendió mucho cuando Alfred fue a pedir que le rentara una también, remando con la fuerza necesaria llegó al otro lado en media hora, no era un lago muy grande después de todo.

Vio la lancha que había usado Arthur para llegar hasta ahí, improviso un altavoz con sus manos y grito el nombre de "Arthur" a todo lo que sus pulmones daban, no hubo respuesta.

Había pisadas en el lodo por lo que decidió seguirlas, se notaba también el rastro de algo extraño, quizá algo que Arthur hubiera arrastrado, algo muy pesado, en largos tramos el rastro borraba por completo las huellas pero siempre volvían a aparecer más adelante delatando que en efecto la misma persona que había dejado las pisadas era la misma que arrastraba algo.

Alfred caminó el tiempo suficiente para imaginar una y mil cosas, cosas que se iban haciendo cada vez peor a medida que avanzaba.

Arthur arrastrando un cofre con un tesoro

Arthur arrastrando sus cosas porque huyó de casa

Arthur arrastrando un cadáver

Scott con el cabello teñido de rubio rentando la lancha, fingiendo ser Arthur y ocultando el cuerpo del verdadero Arthur porque lo quemo por accidente, después de tener todo cubierto regresando al pueblo con el cabello de nuevo rojo y fingiendo que Arthur había huido de casa

Con aquella última escena fatalista Alfred llegó a la entrada de una cueva, era oscura y tenebrosa, le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de que no era cualquier cueva.

—Debe ser una broma, Artie…— Murmuró con un estremecimiento de los pies a la cabeza, era "esa cueva", la "cueva de los fantasmas" aquella leyenda con la que lo habían traumatizado desde niño. —¿Artie? — Lo llamó con timidez, las huellas iban directo ahí, Alfred paso saliva, de pronto ya no sabía que era más aterrador, si Scott Kirkland ocultando el cadáver de su hermano menor o aquella siniestra cueva protagonista de las leyendas más terroríficas jamás contadas.

Alfred caminó inquieto de un lado a otro para intentar darse el valor de entrar en aquella cueva oscura, de pronto una idea le llegó como caída del cielo, él podía crear cualquier arma que imaginara, solo era cuestión de relajarse y visualizarla tal cual la quería.

Se puso en cuclillas e imaginó, garabateó un arma en el lodo con una ramita seca, cerró los ojos y se concentró en el tamaño, la textura y la utilidad que debía tener, era un proceso laborioso pero de alguna forma funcionó, quizá era la práctica.

Alfred había imaginado un cañón de luz, algo como una linterna gigante, era la versión de la espada luminosa de star wars pero convertida en un cañón de guerra, algo que le sirviera tanto para asustar a los fantasmas de la oscuridad como para intimidar a los vivos.

Aun con su arma en manos sus primeros pasos fueron titubeantes, no llamó a Arthur de nuevo porque de alguna forma pensaba que al más mínimo ruido los fantasmas se manifestarían y lo atacarían por perturbar su espacio.

Se erizó su bello al ver una cosa brillante en la lejanía, su corazón se detuvo al igual que sus pies y su respiración, le costó bastante distinguir que era y cuando notó que era algo pequeño su corazón se reactivó así como todo lo demás.

Cuando estuvo a dos paso de aquella cosa fue que la reconoció, era una de las esferas de Arthur, al verla estuvo seguro, sin embargo se sorprendió por el tamaño y la luz intensa que emitía.

La levantó con cuidado y la observó con fascinación, algo pareció moverse dentro, intentó mirar con atención pero el reflejo de la luz de su cañón empañaba un poco el de la esfera, apuntó la luz de su arma a otro lado y por fin fue que pudo observar, en el interior se vio a el mismo sonriendo y mencionando algo que era imposible de saber sin sonido pero de alguna manera lo entendió, o más bien lo recordó, se dio cuenta de que aquello no tenía nada que ver con lo que Arthur solía mostrarle, aquella esfera iba más allá.

Su corazón se alguna forma se llenó de calidez, algo mucho más brillante que su cañón o que aquella esfera azul índigo, algo que logró hacer que se olvidara de donde estaba y que deseara con todas sus fuerzas encontrar a Arthur.

Se llevó la esfera con él y más tarde a unos veinte pasos halló otra, igual de brillante y grande, se tomó un segundo para mirar en el interior y recordar, ese recuerdo tenía un poco más de un mes, era el día en que Alfred le había mostrado el cañón para las esferas a Arthur, conforme fue avanzando encontró más y más esferas, todas con un recuerdo diferente en el interior, ya que no podía ir cargándolas todas decidió dejarlas donde estaban y solo llevarse aquella del cañón, incluso cambió su arma de luz por aquella pequeña esfera de luz, era más cómodo alumbrarse con ella y de alguna forma no quería soltarla por ningún motivo.

Inconscientemente contó unas treinta esferas más antes de encontrar a Arthur, estaba sentado frente a una bolsa de lona con más esferas en el interior, estaba tan absortó observando una que no notó la presencia de Alfred en lo absoluto, Alfred incluso se le acercó por la espalda y observó el recuerdo por sobre su hombro, era un día en el que Alfred había estado tan feliz que había llegado a abrazar a Arthur hasta levantarlo del suelo y hacerlo girar en sus brazos.

—Es un bonito recuerdo…— Comentó rompiendo el silencio, el eco de su voz resonó solo un segundo porque al siguiente fue opacado por el grito que soltó Arthur, incluso la esfera cayó al suelo y rodó más allá de donde estaban.

Arthur lo miró con el rostro totalmente asustado, la única luz que había venía de las esferas por lo que los tintes azules y las sombras de la oscuridad le agregaron más dramatismo a la escena, Alfred sin embargo estaba tan lleno de alegría que sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó sobre Arthur y lo abrazó con cuidado y firmeza, tan fuerte para no dejarlo ir y tan suave para no hacerle daño.

—¿Alfred? Q-qué… ¿Qué haces aquí? — Arthur estaba temblado, era difícil saber si era por el susto de muerte que le había dado Alfred, por el tiempo que había estado en aquella húmeda y fría cueva o por tantas emociones juntas.

Eso era más de lo que podía manejar y sin embargo el calor del cuerpo de Alfred le llegó hasta el alma, deteniendo el temblor de su cuerpo y el mar de pensamientos que tenía.

 _¿Esto es real?_

Se preguntó de pronto, se sentía real, el ser abrazado por Alfred era una sensación que conocía de memoria pero también estaba lleno de miedos e incertidumbres ¿Qué hacía Alfred ahí? ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Qué debía hacer al respecto? ¿Era aquello real o solo un sueño más?

Alfred al fin lo soltó y le dio una sonrisa llena de ternura.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó de nuevo Arthur tratando de hacerse a la idea de que no estaba soñando.

—Estaba buscándote…— Respondió Alfred simplemente, antes de que Arthur pudiera decir algo más Alfred se agachó buscando en la bolsa de esferas, sacó una al azar y la observó con cuidado.

Arthur sintió que su corazón se detuvo y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no lanzarse sobre la esfera y arrebatársela a Alfred de las manos para que no pudiera verla.

Alfred examinó una por una las esfera de la bolsa, todas lograron sacarle una sonrisa por igual, era extraño saber que Arthur apreciaba con esa intensidad los momentos más triviales en su amistad, sin embargo también era muy extraño darse cuenta de que al mirarlos comenzabas a apreciarlos de la misma manera, como si los sentimientos de Arthur fueran capaces de transmitirse a través de aquellos cristales, y quizá así fuera, después de todo los cristales se creaban debido a las emociones de Arthur.

Una vez que miró todos le dio una mirada a Arthur, estaba tan quieto que parecía no estar respirando, Alfred había comprendido todo sin embargo decidió ir con cuidado.

—¿Por qué estabas ocultándolos aquí? — Preguntó suavemente, notó como Arthur se estremecía ligeramente, de no ser por las sombras que creaban las esferas luminosas no lo había notado, una idea cruzó por su cabeza y se llenó de angustia. —No me digas que…— En ese punto Arthur se cubrió la cara con ambas manos como su la cabeza estuviera a punto de estallarle.

Alfred miró con pena las esferas y quiso echarse a llorar, aquello no era justo.

—¿Van a desaparecer todas? — Preguntó en un susurro temiendo escuchar la respuesta, sin embargo la cueva estaba lo bastante silenciosa como para dejar que aquel murmullo se escuchara con claridad.

Arthur bajó sus manos pero permaneció con la vista en el suelo, solo negó con la cabeza lentamente, Alfred sintió un alivio aplastador, soltó todo el aire que había estado conteniendo y se llevó el recuerdo que tenía entre las manos al pecho, como un voto de que iba a protegerlo de ahí en adelante, aliviado de poderlo sostener un poco más.

Arthur levantó la vista y lo observó con un rostro indescifrable, parecía sumergido en sus pensamientos, después de un rato en que ambos estuvieron en silencio Arthur fue a levantar la esfera caída y se acercó al fin, se sentó a su lado con la esfera entre las manos y observó distraídamente la bolsa llena de esferas, como si aquellos recuerdos luminosos le dieran la respuesta de lo que debía decir a continuación.

—¿Por qué no me las habías mostrado? — Preguntó Alfred un tanto herido, sabía que Arthur no quería hablar de ello pero teniendo aquellas bellas esferas ahí le costaba imaginar la razón por la que Arthur se las había ocultado.

—Son muy importantes para mi…— Comenzó a decir Arthur con voz apenas audible, no terminó la frase y se quedó otro rato callado, pensando. —¿No lo has entendido verdad? — Preguntó de pronto mirando a Alfred, sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda sin embargo con aquella luz de las esferas se veían de un tono tan azul como los de Alfred.

—No, realmente no entiendo que haces ocultándolos en un lugar tan oscuro y siniestro como este…— Respondió Alfred con un suspiro un tanto cansado, entender a Arthur le costaba mucho menos normalmente, sin embargo en ese momento no podía ni imaginar un poco de lo que estaba pensando su amigo.

—No quería que los vieras jamás— Comentó Arthur al fin, había cierto tono de arrepentimiento en su voz, Alfred no pudo evitar sentirse aún más herido.

—¿Por qué? — Preguntó sin entender nada, sabía de antemano que Arthur era insufrible y necio, orgulloso y malhumorado pero aquella respuesta se le hizo de lo más cruel, algo que no coincidía con lo que conocía de Arthur.

—No quiero que me mires raro por esto, no soportaría que me odiaras— Confesó Arthur al fin, el que Alfred lo hubiera encontrado ahí era lo peor que podría pasarle, su suerte era un asco.

No estaba seguro de si Alfred lo sabía o no, pero Arthur ya se estaba preparando para el rechazo, incluso se preguntó de qué color sería la esfera de una tristeza así de grande, se dio cuenta de que a pesar de haber decidido no decirle nunca sus sentimientos a Alfred inevitablemente había albergado muy en lo profundo una esperanza, una esperanza de ser correspondido.

Aquella esperanza estaba muriendo en ese momento, pendía de un hilo muy fino llamado Alfred, aquel hilo estaba muy pendiente de las reacciones de Alfred, de sus palabras o sus gestos, buscando la señal más mínima de rechazo para romperse por completo, sin embargo no lograba distinguir nada, quizá por aquella oscuridad que los rodeaba.

—¡God, Artie! No sé qué te llevo a pensar que podría odiarte por crear algo tan hermoso como esto pero ya basta de decir eso, no va a pasar— Alfred lo miró a los ojos con total seriedad al decir aquello, sus ojos parecían imitar aquellas esferas color índigo quizá por el brillo tan cercano, Arthur sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba y la esperanza se aferró a él con tanta fuerza que la sintió por todo el cuerpo. —Esto es demasiado hermoso ¿Cómo lo hiciste? — Preguntó Alfred mirando de nuevo la esfera, Arthur no necesitaba acercarse para ver el recuerdo que tenía dentro, la reconoció de inmediato, después de todo era una parte de él.

—No lo sé… cada esfera es diferente, se crean a partir de lo que siento y esas…— Arthur no pudo terminar la frase, de pronto se sentía como si estuviera al desnudo, un nuevo temblor lo asaltó y recriminó a su cuerpo mentalmente por delatarlo, sin embargo las emociones se le juntaban y lo hacían temblar por la intensidad.

—Estas son tus sentimientos por mi ¿no? — Completó Alfred de pronto fascinado, Arthur sintió como su cara ardía, ahí tenía su respuesta, Alfred sí lo había notado todo, no se atrevió a mirarlo por el miedo, aquel miedo era tan fuerte como la esperanza, ambos lo jalaban con la misma fuerza, no se le hizo extraño estar estremeciéndose así.

—Sí— Contestó al fin, deseó estar en otro lado menos ahí, la espera y la ansiedad de escuchar una respuesta por parte de Alfred eran insoportables.

—Son realmente bellos, gracias Artie~— Aquellas palabras lograron darle la confianza suficiente para enfrentar la mirada de Alfred, lo que encontró en aquella mirada lo dejó sin aliento, era una mirada tan familiar que no podía creerlo, era la mirada que Alfred le dedicaba siempre, una repleta de cariño incondicional.

Arthur asintió despacio, no se le ocurría que más podía hacer, Alfred le quitó a Arthur la esfera que tenía entre las manos y dejo ambas con cuidado en la bolsa junto a las demás, se quedaron un rato sin mirarse, de pronto Alfred soltó una bocanada de aire y sin más lo besó.

El beso fue suave y tierno pero Arthur lo sintió de una forma tan intensa como si estuviera en medio de un huracán, Alfred se alejó mirándolo con una expresión dudosa, aquella había sido su forma de preguntarle, Arthur tenía que darle una respuesta por lo que sin pensarlo mucho enlazó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Alfred acercando sus rostros lo suficiente para sentir la respiración del otro, le sonrió un poco y lo besó de vuelta.

Alfred comprendió de inmediato y su mano se deslizó por la cintura de Arthur acercándolo un poco más, la forma en que sus cuerpos se acoplaron el uno al otro en aquel beso le hizo sentir a Arthur que estaban destinados el uno al otro.

El beso se volvió mucho más largo y profundo, Arthur concentrado en grabar en su memoria el recuerdo del sabor y la calidez de la boca de Alfred. Y Alfred por su parte haciendo exactamente lo mismo porque a diferencia de Arthur él no podría crear una esfera de cristal con aquel recuerdo pero deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder hacerlo y mirarlo cada vez que pudiera, sin dudarlo sería su favorito.

Cuando se separaron ambos lucían una sonrisa cómplice en el rostro.

—Aun no me has contestado… ¿Por qué las estabas ocultando en este lugar? — Preguntó Alfred de pronto, ya no sonaba para nada herido, más bien curioso y tranquilo.

—No lo sé… Tenía miedo— Contestó Arthur con sinceridad, Alfred asintió comprendiéndolo todo, quizá ya lo había adivinado desde antes.

—Te lo he dicho mil veces Artie… Eres demasiado pesimista~— Alfred se burló un poco pero con ese alivio marcado en el rostro, Arthur también se sintió aliviado, el miedo es que se había ido y la esperanza se había convertido en amor puro. —Creo que los últimos meses fui muy obvio con lo que sentía pero tú no quisiste verlo— Le recriminó Alfred con un suspiro que sonó a frustración, Arthur se sintió un tanto confundido con esa confesión sin embargo no dijo nada, no estaba seguro de si lo que decía Alfred era cierto o no, probablemente lo era, por eso se quedó callado y recordó que llevaba mucho tiempo viendo aquella mirada de cariño en los ojos de Alfred cuando lo miraba.

—Nunca te creí capaz de entrar en esta cueva— Murmuró Arthur después de un rato, Alfred tembló un poco mirando preocupado a su alrededor como apenas dándose cuenta del lugar en el que estaban.

—Ni me lo recuerdes… Salgamos de aquí cuanto antes—

—Vamos Al, si hubiera algún fantasma ya hubiera aparecido— Fue el turno de Arthur para burlarse un poco de Alfred.

—Quizá mi cañón de luz los ahuyentó— Comentó Alfred mirando de pronto la bolsa de cristales, Arthur conocía bien esa mirada llena de entusiasmo, seguro tenía una idea. —¡Se me acaba de ocurrir algo grandioso!— Gritó tan fuerte que Arthur dio un salto del susto. —¿Arthur cuánto tiempo más tienen estas esferas antes de desaparecer?— Preguntó Alfred con una sonrisa llena de entusiasmo.

—No lo sé, quizá no lo hagan nunca… es la razón principal por la que estoy metido en esta cueva— Respondió Arthur encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Grandioso! Espera un poco… Tengo que concentrarme— Alfred tomó una de las esferas y se sentó con ella en el frío suelo, la observó de un lado a otro y después la dejó a su lado y cerró los ojos, Arthur supo lo que estaba haciendo, solo una vez había visto aquello de tan cerca, Alfred estaba creando un arma nueva.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, Arthur no dijo nada porque temía desconcentrar a Alfred, Alfred por su parte fruncía el ceño de vez en vez para relajarlo más tarde, a Arthur le gustaba verlo así, sus rasgos se relajaban a tal punto que lo hacían verse mucho más juvenil.

Alfred extendió las manos de pronto y formó una silueta complicada en el aire, la silueta se iluminó y fue tomando forma poco a poco, era un proceso lento pero de alguna forma maravilloso, una vez que todo terminó ambos pudieron contemplarlo, Arthur lo reconoció de inmediato, era el cañón que ambos usaban para convertir los cristales de Arthur en fuegos artificiales solo que aquel cañón era el doble de grande y el anterior ya de por sí era muy grande.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? — Preguntó Arthur un tanto asustado del invento de Alfred, no quería que sus cristales azules terminaran estallando en aquella cosa.

Alfred por su parte no respondió, miró hacia arriba y cargó con su arma nueva hasta encontrar una buena posición, eso le llevo varios minutos y una vez que estuvo listo revisó su arma de arriba a abajo, jaló del gatillo varías veces, en todas ellas salió disparada una especie de goma blanca que se quedó adherida a la parte alta de la cueva, por la altura solo se veían como pequeños puntos blancos en la distancia, Arthur empezó a entender de que iba todo aquello.

—Bien, esta lista, parece que si funciona… ¿Quieres que lo intentemos?— Preguntó Alfred con una sonrisa llena de confianza, Arthur lo meditó unos segundos pero de alguna forma sabía que iba a terminar cediendo a aquella locura, Alfred se encargaba de arrastrarlo una y otra vez a hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Arthur no dijo nada, las palabras ya le sobraban, solo tomó una de sus esferas y se la llevó a Alfred para ver lo que sucedía, Alfred la observó con cuidado antes de ponerla en su arma y espero, espero a que ambos estuvieran preparados, Arthur asintió concediéndole el permiso y avisando que estaba listo, Alfred jaló del gatillo y el arma fue un éxito, la esfera salió disparada envuelta en la goma blanca y se quedó adherida arriba de ellos dos.

Antes de intentarlo con más esperaron para ver que no se fuera a despender, pasaron varios minutos en que nada sucedió por lo que comenzaron a cargar el arma con más, Arthur le indicaba a Alfred hacia donde apuntar y Alfred se encargaba de jalar el gatillo, cuando ya no hubo más esferas que lanzar ambos miraron al techo de cueva y se llenaron de orgullo con su creación.

La parte alta de aquella cueva estaba llena de brillantes puntos azul índigo, la luz era tan intensa que lograba iluminar bastante a alrededor, era como estar bajo el cielo lleno de estrellas, un espectáculo increíble.

—Retiro lo dicho, encontraste el mejor lugar para ocultarlas— Comentó Alfred con una sonrisa de lo más animada, miró de nuevo hacia arriba y soltó unas ligeras carcajadas de felicidad y satisfacción.

—Tus armas son las mejores Al— Opinó Arthur de lo más feliz también, se podía imaginar que iban a rentar mucho más seguido las lanchas del pueblo para escaparce a aquel lugar secreto que ambos habían embellecido.

—Debemos llenar este lugar de estrellas Artie~ tenemos mucho trabajo— Declaró Alfred de forma animada, era casi como un niño ansioso.

—Nunca te he mostrado mi poder ¿verdad? — Preguntó Arthur de pronto avergonzado, a pesar de que Alfred le había mostrado como creaba sus armas Arthur jamás había creado un solo cristal frente a alguien, pero quería mostrárselo a Alfred, solo a él.

Alfred por su parte solo negó con un movimiento de su cabeza y lo miró emocionado y expectante, Arthur dio un suspiro para relajarse y dejar que aquella magia extraña lo invadiera, le costó más de lo normal ya que estar frente a Alfred lo hacía sentir nervioso, sin embargo su deseo de mostrarle a Alfred aquello ganó al final dejándolo crear el cristal.

No se sorprendió ni un poco cuando toda la cueva se llenó de una luz azul índigo, él sabía cuál había sido la emoción más intensa del día y sabía también qué recuerdo estaría en el interior de ese cristal.

Alfred lo miraba completamente fascinado, aquello abrumó un poco más Arthur y sería aún más abrumador en cuanto Alfred notara el recuerdo dentro del cristal, con todo y eso se lo entregó sintiendo las mejillas arder, Alfred lo recibió con gusto, observó en silencio y su rostro se iluminó con la más hermosa de las sonrisas, una tan luminosa que competía con la luz de aquel cristal.

—¡Este es mi favorito! —Declaró Alfred con emoción, miró al techo de la cueva y después aquel recuerdo brillante. —¿Puedo conservarlo? Solo este…— Preguntó de pronto, Arthur reconoció aquel rostro, aquello era realmente importante para Alfred por lo que Arthur no tuvo oportunidad de negarse.

—B-Bien, pero debes cuidarlo bien o me lo llevaré…— Murmuró Arthur como si de verdad fuera una amenaza, era extraño todo aquello, después de haber tomado la decisión de ocultar aquellas esferas ahora se las entregaba a Alfred como si nada, la razón era simple, aquellas esferas representaban los sentimientos más profundos de Arthur y desde un principio aquellos sentimientos era para Alfred, todos y cada uno de ellos estaban dedicados a él.

—Lo prometo, lo cuidare bien— Alfred acunó en sus brazos la esfera mirándola con inmenso cariño, aquella esfera también sería especial para Arthur, era el recuerdo de su primer beso con Alfred un recuerdo que no olvidaría jamás.

—¿Así que debemos llenar este lugar eh? — Preguntó Arthur como una forma de quitarse aquella incomodidad que sentía.

—¡Sí! Lo llenaremos de recuerdos, será nuestra cueva de estrellas~— Declaró Alfred con entusiasmo, Arthur solo miró arriba y sonrió, se podía imaginar aquel lugar siniestro trasformado en algo hermoso, lo transformarían juntos.

—Me gusta la idea… de "La cueva de los fantasmas" pasara a ser "La cueva de las estrellas" —

—Al menos para nosotros dos así será~—

A pesar de haber tenido miedo y haberse ocultado ahí, agradecía profundamente que Alfred lo hubiera encontrado pues gracias a ello su vida se había llenado de tantas ilusiones como aquella cueva de estrellas y seguro que cada día agregarían una nueva…

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fin~**_

 _¿Qué les pareció? ¿Romántico? ¿Cursi? ¿Patético? Cuéntenmelo en un comentario~_

 _Una aclaración, no, esto no está inspirado en la película "Intensamente" (¿?) solo por si se lo preguntaban, la idea original eran corazones rojos brillantes, después pensé que sería demasiado cursi y lo cambie XD_

 _Pasando a otras cosas, de aquí me voy a actualizar "Noches de Luna Llena" de ahí me voy con "The Writer", "Fantasma del Tren" y por último "De Fama, Amor y Música" ¿Vale? ¿Dudas? ¿Pedidos? ¿Aclaraciones? ¿Tony? XD_

 _Otra cosa importante… Le voy a escribir un final a la historia de Eligos para quien leyó "Lucha de 4 tiempos" ya tengo la idea en mi cabeza bastante sólida… La mala noticia es que eso lo escribiré después de terminar la vida inédita de Eligos~ no se preocupen estoy trabajando en todo ;) deséenme suerte y mándenme buenas vibras~_

 _¡Los amo, Chao!_

 _PD: Lo del final de Eligos ya hasta tiene título solo que lo revelaré más adelante porque soy mala muajajajaja_


End file.
